Articles that are consumed for enjoyment such as coffee, tea, or green tea may be prepared in a powder form and contained in a beverage extraction filter, which is set at a predetermined position of a beverage extraction machine, so that hot coffee or hot tea can be made by pouring hot water from above (see, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below). While most beverage extraction machines in which beverage extraction filters are set are used mainly in commercial applications, smaller machines for domestic use have also been prevalent.
Typical beverage extraction filters include drip coffee filters and espresso coffee filters, used for extraction of coffee in drip machines and espresso machines, respectively. While drip coffee is made by a commonly known extraction method, espresso coffee is made by a rapid extraction method using high temperature and high pressure. The drip coffee extraction filters and espresso coffee extraction filters thus have different structures, and espresso machines are configured to accommodate only extraction filters dedicated for making espresso coffee.